


Tony was a Teenage Twink

by MiniRaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Flirting, Horny Teenagers, Horny Tony Stark, Innuendo, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Sexual Humor, Sexual innuendos, Twink Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven
Summary: Tony gets hit with a spell that turns him back into an 18 year old. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but unfortunately for Steve, his now teenage husband is very very horny.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 204
Collections: POTS (18+) Twink Tony Bingo 2020





	Tony was a Teenage Twink

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ChocolateCapCookie on discord for the beta <3

“So, let me see if I got this straight,” said a teenaged Tony as he chugged his fifth beer of the night, not caring when a few drops slipped between his lips and dripped down onto his loose tank top that barely covered his nipples. “It’s 2020, I’m some sort of superhero businessman, and I got hit by a spell that de-aged me into my twenty-something body?”

“Late teens, but yeah. That about sums it up,” said Rhodey, trying not to let his eyes dwell on how Tony’s legs were shamelessly splayed out across the couch, like a siren daring them to come closer.

“Cool. Cool,” Tony said as he scratched at the peach fuzz along his chin. “So, again, I’m not high.”

“No.”

“I’m not dead.”

“No.”

“And the blond hunk who undressed me earlier is Captain America,” Tony said, gesturing to the figure on the far side of the room, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Steve sputtered. “I did no such thing!”

“Literally ripped my top to shreds before you even asked my name,” Tony said with a goading grin, “I’ve had bathroom blowjobs that had more manners than you.”

Steve flushed. “The - the armor was in the way and…well, I got scared. Didn’t hear anything after you got hit, so-”

“ _ Tony! Tony! What happened? Answer me! Wherefore art thou, Tony? _ ” the teen said, playing up the drama and then laughing at his own joke. “I swear, the comics never said anything about you liking boys. But I will say, you’ve got it bad for my barely legal ass. Maybe I should report you to the cops?”

“Stop it, Tony. This isn’t funny,” said Rhodey as Tony chuckled into his sixth beer.

“Officer! Oh, officer! America’s greatest and most upstanding hero is looking at my ass like it’s a punching bag he wants to pound.”

“Shut up!” snapped Steve.

“Make me,” Tony said back with a bold glint in his eyes. “Tie me up. Teach me a lesson. Spank me until I behave like a good boy. Maybe if you fuck me hard enough, I’ll even call you daddy.”

Steve’s face turned bright red. “I...you...we’re married!” He snatched a blanket off one of the loveseats and threw it at Tony’s face. “C-cover up. It’s cold and you…you…just call me when you’re back to normal.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Rhodey said as Steve ran out the room, aroused dick jutting out between his legs.

“Noooo,” moaned Tony as the door closed behind Steve. “My hot piece of ass. Now what am I supposed to do with this boner?”

“Cold shower?” suggested Rhodey.

Tony tsked, fixing his clothes until they reached some semblance of decency. “As if. Adulthood has made you so boring, Rhodey.”

“And teenage you is still as horny as ever.”

Tony winked. “You know it. Now, let’s see if adult me was smart enough to keep my favorite poster of Captain America. Gonna need something good to jerk off to.”

Rhodey groaned. “You’re a monster.”

“A married monster who somehow landed Captain America,” Tony said with a smile. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m at half-mast and it’s about time for me to raise the flag.”


End file.
